


This Is How It Ends, version three

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a version of how Supernatural might/should/would maybe end. written May 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Ends, version three

"I told you," he says, wearing Sam's face, Sam's body, but not looking like his brother at all. "Whatever details you alter...," he leaves the rest unsaid but it echoes through Dean's head and all fight is finally draining out of him.

Leaves him empty and powerless.  
"I win," the devil says, quoting himself, "So I win."

Still, there's a smile spreading on Dean's lips when he feels the amulet burn through his skin, when he sees Lucifer's shocked eyes. There's a light, slowly spreading in the space between them, glowing and bright.

It's over. No matter what, it's over.


End file.
